


You're my forever, boy

by ninthdreamie



Series: lovelust [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: In which Jeno and Jaemin make love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: lovelust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	You're my forever, boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi happy valentine's day everyone! this is the 4th nsfw fic i'll post...but fun fact: this is the first one i've ever written. the unedited version really sucked, made me cringe. so after a bit of editing, you get THIS. i hope you all enjoy this heart heart

Disheveled hair, some strands sticking to his forehead. drool already dripping down his chin. Sweat and tears get hard to tell. Eyes glazed with lust, sobbing.

He clutches onto Jeno. He moans, whines, whimpers, and wails in the most obscene ways imaginable. He's close. His voice is getting hoarse but the noises coming out of his pretty, trembling mouth are still high-pitched. He sounds so desperate that it’s arousing. His cheeks are turning red; The blush spreads to his sweaty chest.

“J-Jeno...” Jaemin calls with a softer and more vulnerable tone to his voice, with some cracks in between. Jeno makes another mark in his neck as a response—he feels his teeth nibbling a part of his skin, sucking it with his full mouth after, and watches it bloom like a pretty flower.

  
Lust aside, a sweet and warm mix of euphoria and love is making his stomach turn. The sensation makes his toes curl harder, and his cock twitch even more. It also makes tears begin to brim at the corners of his wide eyes.

He tries to control his sobs by covering his mouth with his the back of his hand as Jeno continues thrusting into him deeply, keeping his pace, making sure his boyfriend still feels good.   
  
With the whirlwind of emotions taking over his senses and his boyfriend’s movements about to make him lose his mind, Jaemin’s fingers absentmindedly end up caressing his cheeks in the most tender way possible, feeling how soft and warm his skin is.   
  
The tips of his index and middle finger end up on his bottom lip, weakly poking it. Jeno doesn’t stop rolling his hips, but he notices the dazed look in Jaemin’s face—his hooded eyes, his red cheeks, and his trembling mouth gaping. He seems to be up in the clouds already, and he hasn’t even reached his peak yet.

Jaemin’s brown orbs are full of pure emotion, as more tears begin to fall from the corners of his eyes. “I love you, jeno.”   
  
It shouldn’t be surprising hearing it, because Jaemin always,  _ always _ says that. In daily life and in bed. He always expresses his love mostly through these three words and when he does, it makes Jeno’s heart palpitate on its own.

  
“I love you more.” Jeno kisses the fingers on his bottom lip, and gently grabs his hand, settling it down on their side, filling the spaces between his fingers with his own.

He leans down, pressing his own lips against Jaemin’s. He presses his lips chastely on any part of his face already stained with tears after. Jeno hears Jaemin’s breath hitch in between, feels his breath grazing his skin.

  
_ This feels right _ , Jeno thinks to himself as he proceeds to kiss Jaemin’s lips again, shoving his tongue in once his mouth opens.

_ He feels so right _ .

Jeno goes fast and deep, to the point that the bed is already creaking from beneath them, that the headboard is hitting the wall repeatedly. Jaemin closes his eyes tightly and locks his weakening legs around his waist as he feels his orgasm getting closer, and  _ closer _ .

Another erotic sound slips from Jaemin’s mouth as Jeno sucks on his tongue, and draws circles on his hips with his thumbs. He feels weightless underneath him, but not in a way that he is treated like a ragged doll.

It’s like he’s being worshipped and glorified, with the way Jeno kneads his thighs, his waist and his ass, with the way how he feels his eyes on him, observing every single expression he makes. Jaemin begins to feel embarrassed under his gaze, so he covers his face with his hand.

“Look at me, Nana.” Jeno pulls Jaemin’s hands away with gentleness. “You don’t have to hide from me. You’re safe. I'm here.”

Jaemin breathes in heavily, and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees clearly is Jeno’s black orbs looking right into him, and it didn’t look predatory, like he is going to hurt him.

Call him a person with a wide imagination, but he’s seeing a glimpse of  _ home _ in his pupils, and it overwhelms him. Jaemin wraps his arms around his neck and pulls Jeno down, reconnecting their lips and letting himself lose his breath that way.

And soon enough, with how Jeno is thrusting into him, devouring his swollen lips— _ making love _ to him, Jaemin comes undone. Their lips detach from each other; his back arches from the comfort of the bed, his chest colliding with Jeno’s. He whimpers with his already cracking voice, saying the latter’s name again and again like a prayer, his face displaying pure bliss.

Upon witnessing how beautiful Jaemin looks falling apart under him, Jeno comes. When he closes his eyes from the feeling, he sees stars twinkling. He buries his face in the crook of his neck as he goes through his hard-hitting orgasm.

After coming down from his high, he feels his boyfriend comb his fingers through his hair. Jaemin doesn’t say anything—his throat is already dry, he has wasted too much of his voice, but Jeno knows that he’s telling him through the gesture that he made him feel good, and loved.

Jeno pulls out of him, and responds by wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s pretty waist, resting his face on his chest.

They sleep earlier than usual like that, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> another fun fact: wrote this to ariana grande's Forever Boy, which explains the title.
> 
> twitter   
>  curiouscat


End file.
